Confusing Love
by RKORhodes
Summary: Olive likes Fletcher, but Fletcher loves Chyna. Or does he? Will one crazy mishap change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ANT Farm fanfic! Please review! (: Olive/Fletcher!

X x X

Olive looked around for Chyna, but didn't find her anywhere. "Hey Fletcher, do you know where Chyna is?"

"No, its not like I have something to track her down or anything," Fletcher looked around nervously.

Olive couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous whenever Fletcher talked about Chyna all the time.

Olive ignored his comment and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror.

"Hi God, I need to ask you a question. Why doesn't anyone like me for who I am? Sure, I kind of like Fletcher, but he's in love with Chyna. I can't help but feel jealous at times," Olive shed a tear. "I think every day that Fletcher always has his eye on Chyna. He wants nothing to do with me! Please have someone like me for who I am. Please, God."

Olive was about to step out of the bathroom when she looked in the mirror again. "I don't know, maybe Fletcher doesn't like blondes. Oh well, I guess we'll find out one day."

Olive walked out of the bathroom only to see Lexi and Cameron talking to each other. They were a couple now, and Olive felt completely left out.

Chyna would never go out with Fletcher, because first of all, Chyna knew about Olive's crush on him and would never do a thing to upset her by going out with Fletcher.

X x X

Meanwhile, Fletcher heard Olive talking to herself in the bathroom. He pondered the thought of Olive and him being together, but he couldn't see it.

Fletcher walked to his class and then the bell rang. That meant the big kids were coming! He quickly shoved himself into a random locker, not knowing there was someone else inside it.

It was too dark to see, but just by touching their hair, he knew it was a girl. He thought it was Chyna, so he leaned in and kissed her, but the girl was shocked.

They pulled away and Olive screamed out, "Oh my God Fletcher! I thought you liked Chyna!"

Just then Fletcher was shocked himself. "Oh n-no, I thought it was Chyna who was in the locker!" Fletcher nervously said.

Olive was all happy inside, her body kept on telling her that Fletcher liked her. Eh, the heart wants what the heart wants!

"Fletcher," Olive said.

"Olive," Fletcher replied.

Just then the locker door opened and they found Chyna outside. "Are you two done in there?"

Olive turned red, and walked out of the locker.

X x X

Could this mean Olive and Fletcher have feelings for each other? Find out! (: Review. At least 5 reviews (:


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing Love

X x X

"Fletcher, I need to ask you something. Who do you _really _like? Me? Or Chyna?" I asked.

"Sorry Olive. We're _just _friends. We can't really be more than friends," Fletcher explained.

I felt like my heart shattered into a billion pieces. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KISSED ME!" I yelled and ran outside.

I sat down on the sidewalk wondering what I should do. "Well, if Fletcher doesn't love me…"

I started to draw on the sidewalk with chalk. O+F. I scratched it out because there was no possible way of that happening. I'm too much of a nerd.

Maybe that's what Fletcher sees in me. I'm just a girl who has a perfect memory and always passes the tests.

Why can't Fletcher just see that I actually like him? He's falling for the wrong girl. Chyna doesn't like him back.

I finally decided what to do. I ran out to the street, laying down on the road, waiting for a car to pass me over. "Well, you know, this seems like a good way to go."

I heard a bus coming by and it ran over my legs, and I found them a couple feet away from me. It didn't take my life, it took my legs?

Another car came and I smashed my head through the window, blood dripping down my head. I walked back to the sidewalk and fainted, but before I did, I heard something, no not something, someone.

"Olive!" And that voice reminded me of my love Fletcher. And I attempted suicide because he didn't love me back.

I felt unconscious, and then the whole world went black. And I guess this is the end of me, Olive Doyle.

X x X


	3. Chapter 3

Kay, this is Chapter 3!

X x X

"Olive! What the hell were you thinking?" Fletcher asked as he picked up Olive.

Fletcher rushed Olive to the hospital. Chyna was going to sing for Olive, while she was thinking about Olive and Fletcher. She was going to sing the song for them.

_You got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I'll pray to God every day_

_That you keep that smile_

_Yeah, you are my dream_

_There's not a thing I won't do_

_I'll give my life up for you_

'_Cause you are my dream_

_And, baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold of hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl_

'_Cause you are the only thing I got right now_

_One day when the sky is fallin'_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

'_Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you._

_If you had my child_

_You would make my life complete_

_Just to have your eyes on little me_

_That'd be mine forever_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl_

'_Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is fallin' _

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_We're made for one another, me and you_

_And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through_

_One day when the sky is fallin'_

_I'll be standing right next to you, whoa_

_One day when the sky is fallin'_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Stand by my side, side, side._

_When the sky falls down_

_I'll be there, I'll be there._

_You've got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I pray to God every day_

_To keep you forever, oh_

Chyna finished the song and Fletcher was first to speak, "Maybe I will go out with Olive," he was staring at the now-sleeping Olive.

"You would?" Chyna asked hopefully.

"As soon as she wakes up. Man, she looks actually kind of beautiful when she's sleeping," Fletcher said.

X x X

(Later that day)

Olive wakes up and Fletcher takes her hand, sitting down on the hospital bed with her.

"Olive, I want to go out with you. The reason I liked Chyna is because I was too confused then so I decided to like her. I didn't realize how much I liked you then, until you did all of that," Fletcher said.

"Fletcher…" Olive said. "I'd really want to go out with you."

"You will?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah! So where should our first date be?" Olive asked.

"Anywhere you want it to be. But after your recovery," Fletcher said.

Olive couldn't speak. She couldn't believe she was going out with Fletcher. He leaned down and kissed her.

Sparks were flying everywhere as the two kissed. "Maybe that made you feel better."

"Yes, it actually kind of did," Olive said with a smile.

"So… you're my girlfriend?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah and thanks," Olive said.

And with that they shared one final kiss for the night until she drifted off to sleep.

X x X

Okay, finally updated this story! Sorry for the long wait! Review?


End file.
